Pawsitively Sickening
by mattsloved1
Summary: To say Sherlock bear was not amused was an understatement. John bear couldn't blame him as he looked down at his friend sympathetically. (Seventh in the 'Bear Chronicles' series)


Many thanks to Johnsarmylady who looked this over for me a long time ago. :-)

* * *

To say Sherlock bear was not amused was an understatement. John bear couldn't blame him as he looked down at his friend sympathetically. Unfortunately, with humans in the room, he was unable to do anything to ease his friend's discomfort.

The day had started out nicely enough. The bears had been resting happily on their designated mantle top spaces and their human counterparts had been eating their breakfasts when a knock on the door had changed everything. Sherlock's refusal to move had John sighing and making his way down the stairs. Soon a female voice was heard and two sets of footsteps were on the stair.

A frantic Molly had entered the flat, her arms full of bags, while John had followed behind carrying her 16 month old son, Sam. After Molly gave a brief explanation of her sitter having just called to cancel on her and the need for her go in to work for the morning, the shorter resident of 221B assured her of their help. Molly had smiled and admitted she had hoped they would so had decided to not waste time calling. After five minutes filled with directions for eating, changing and napping, the harassed mother had rushed out the door.

Sherlock had stayed in the flat long enough to smell one dirty nappy and hear the cries that resulted from needing some food. At that point the detective had grabbed his coat and headed for the flat door, while mentioning the need to make an appointment both he and his flatmate knew was not real.

Both bears had watched safely from their perch above as John played with the toddler. Just before lunch time the two humans had finished a book while sitting in the doctor's seat. Young Sam had started fussing and reaching towards the small animals. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to let him take a look, John had reached for the nearest bear while holding on to the wiggly child. Sherlock bear had been introduced while being held a safe distance away.

After a few minutes, John had set Sam down onto the floor with some of his favourite toys and gone into the kitchen to put two plates of food together. While his attention was diverted, Sam had pushed himself up and wandered slowly to the chair where the bear had been set. Chubby fingers reached over and snagged the end of a woollen foot.

Moments later, John returned to the living room and found the tall bear's nose in the mouth of Molly's offspring as his namesake bear looked on sympathetically. The doctor hurried to set the plates on the living room table and tried to take the bear out from between the small teeth with no success. Not wanting to hurt the bear, since Sam clamped his teeth down harder every time it started to move away, John decided it was best to leave it where it was and pray that Sherlock didn't come back home until it had visited the washer/dryer.

Molly's appearance after Sam had finished his plate of food made it easier for John to sneak the stuffed animal out of his arms. Sherlock flew into the room just after and John was certain he had spent his morning doing experiments in a free lab in Barts' while he waited for the pathologist to come back for her disruptive child. A suspicious look soon changed to a glare when the taller man saw what was being held in his partner's hands.

Sherlock took his bear away and gasped when he felt the nose and left side of the face was damp from toddler drool. Molly chose that moment to ask if she could borrow the bear since Sam seemed to be so attached to it and his own bear had been destroyed the day before.

A look of horror filled the detective's face as she finished her query and he, thankfully before Sherlock bear could externally squirm from the terrified feeling inside his stuffinged tummy, tore out of the room and into the bedroom, throwing the lock just after it slammed shut.

As John helped Molly gather her screaming child and all of their belongings, John bear breathed a sigh of relief, thankful 221B would soon be back to its four normal residents and that Sherlock bear would soon be beside him once more.

After he'd had a quick wash of course.


End file.
